The present invention relates to a support beam that can be advantageously used during the handling of stacked articles or in any other such applicable situation. This support beam is notably well adapted for supporting bundles of wood pieces, and in particular with plywood or particle boards.
During the handling of stacked articles, it is important that the different sets be stacked in a stable and secure fashion. This has not always been the case up to now, notably in the case of articles whose dimensions exceed those of a standard wooden pallet. For example, in the case of plywood boards, a certain number of boards are placed one on top of the other and tightened with metallic belts or any other such fastener so that the whole is integral. A pair of support beams, generally made from a solid piece of wood or from the superposition of particle boards nailed together and cut according to the desired width, are then placed under each bundle in order to space them from the floor, in the case of the bottom bundle, or as well on top of a bundle located just below. This spacing allows the insertion of forks from a fork lift under the bundle in order to lift and move it.
One of the main inconvenience of the wooden support beams used up to now is that they are not always uniform and may crack, warp or degrade over time. Restrictions regarding phytopathogens may also forbid their use with articles intended for exportation. As well, the conventional support beams do not offer any or offer little resistance to relative movement between the different stacks when they are placed one on top of the other. In some circumstances, this can cause problems during transport by truck or other means since these bundles may be subject to forces creating relative movement between them.
The present invention is concerned with providing a very advantageous alternative to the support beams used up to now during handling. The support beams can be used with or without corresponding supports slats and may be fastened to the articles they are supporting with the help of belts used to hold the stacked articles together. The use of those support beams allows superior efficiency and a reduced cost. The invention allows the manufacturing of reusable support beams that are weather resistant, recyclable and possessing advantageous phytopathogenic properties.